


Red Carpet Affair (Celebrity AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Semi Public Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky Barnes are A-list celebrities, A-list celebrities who also happen to be secretly dating. When you both spot each other at the Toronto International Film Festival this year, you can’t help hate that you can’t be together in the public eye.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Red Carpet Affair (Celebrity AU)

It had been weeks since you’ve last seen Bucky. He’s been away at Greece filming his new movie and you’ve been working tirelessly on your upcoming Netflix show. The only time you saw each other was through FaceTime, but even that could not sedate your desire to be in the arms of your beloved. 

However, the Toronto International Film Festival, TIFF, was approaching and you were excited. You were finally able to see Bucky, but you wouldn’t be able to be around each other properly since you two were dating in secret. It was best this way. You didn’t get any crap from his fans and he didn’t get any threats either. It just sucked because you both wanted to show the world how much you loved each other. 

_**Bucky:** I can’t wait to see you tonight ;) <3_

Reading his text made you giggle as you were getting ready for his showing of his movie “Destroyer”.

_You: I miss you so much. Do you think we’ll be able to get some time by ourselves?_

_**Bucky:** we’ll see :/_

You then sent him a selfie of you. Half of your hair was curled to perfection and the other still in curlers. He sent you three heart eye emojis which made your heart soar.

_You: Need to finish getting ready. I’ll see you later. I love you!_

_**Bucky:** alright, doll. I love you! _

You then set your phone down and let your hair and makeup crew do their thing.

* * *

Three hours later, you were dressed and ready to go! You wore a blush pink, lace floral dress that stopped at your knees with lace long sleeves, and bell cuffs. The cleavage went down your chest, which you think Bucky would appreciate. 

With one last look in the mirror and some selfies with your crew later, you were in the car and heading to the theater. Rain drops fell upon the windows and you smiled. You loved the rain. 

The car drove up to the theater and you see the crowd of waiting fans. You gave a deep breath and then the car door opened. Someone stood to the side, holding an umbrella for you. You thanked both people and walked towards the fans who called your name.

“Hi, guys! I’m sorry you got stuck in the rain! I hope you guy don’t get sick!” you said as you signed autographs.

“Worth it!” someone called out making the people around you chuckle. 

“You look beautiful, Y/N!”

“I love your dress!”

You smiled, “Thank you!” you posed for some selfies and signed more pictures until someone told you that you had to continue on. You gave them a sorry smile and waved goodbye, thanking them for hanging out.

As you were escorted inside to where the journalists and photographers were, your heart skipped a beat when you saw Bucky some feet away from you. As if feeling your gaze, he turned and his blue eyes met your e/c eyes. He smiled at you then looked you up and down, his smile widening as he eyed your cleavage. You gave him a wink and then put your attention to the photographers before you.

Damn, he looked so good in that all black, velvet ensemble. He looked so good in velvet and after you told him how much you like him wearing that type of fabric, you noticed him wearing it a lot more. The gesture making you feel warm inside. 

* * *

Bucky really tried to pay attention to the interviewer, but he just couldn’t when he knew that you were just a small distance away from him. You looked so gorgeous and the cleavage on that dress was driving him crazy. He really hoped this night would be quick so he could get some time alone with you. 

“Oh! Ladies and gentleman, look who it is! It’s Y/N L/N!” the woman interviewing Bucky exclaimed. He suppressed a big grin as you made your way over to him and the interviewer. The woman’s hand shot out, “Y/N L/N, hello! I’m Maria Hill from SHIELD Entertainment! It’s lovely to meet you!”

You took Maria’s hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, Maria.”

“Do you know James?”

You nodded, “Yes! We actually worked on a film together a few years ago. I like to think we’re good friends. Right, James?” you looked at him expectantly.

He nodded, “Yeah!”

Maria nodded, “So you’re here supporting James tonight?”

“Yup! This goober here invited me and I couldn’t say no. Plus, he promised to introduce me to Nicole Kidman,” you say jokingly which made Bucky chuckle. 

“Well you two enjoy the rest of your night. Congrats, James, on the movie.” she shook his hand.

“Thank you so much!” He then turned to hug you, “I’ll see you later. I promise.” he mumbled into your ear and pulled away, “It was good to see you, Y/N. Thanks for coming!”

“You’re absolutely welcome!” you both continued on for more interviews and photographs. 

* * *

An hour goes by and you’re both done with the interviews and photos. You see Bucky nod his head towards a backdoor and you gave a curt nod. You go first and wait a couple of seconds before Bucky joins you. He immediately picks you up and spins you around, “Hello, beautiful!” he sets you down and presses a loving kiss to your lips.

“Damn, I forgot what an amazing kisser you are.”

“Well that’s just hurtful.”

“Remind me again?”

He smirked, “Gladly,” he pressed his lips to yours once more, your arms around his neck and his hands on your hips. 

You feel his hands move towards your ass and you pull away, “Handsy, aren’t we?”

He shrugs, “Your dress is driving me crazy, doll.” he leans down and presses a kiss to your neck.

“No marks.” you reminded him and he groaned in frustration.

“We have about ten minutes until my manager comes looking for me.”

“Then make it quick,” you breathe out. He pushes you up against the wall and begins to hike up your dress.

“Ah fuck me,” he mutters as he sees your lace panties, “You plan for this?”

“Only hoped.” you say with a mischievous glint in your eyes. You then work on Bucky’s belt, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down along with his boxers. His cock is semi-hard and it only take a few strokes of your hand to get him fully erect. 

He grabs a kiss from you, “I love you,” he mumbles against your lips before taking his length and teasing your clothed core with it. 

“Nine minutes,” you say before you hook your leg around his waist and he pushings your panties to the side. He enters you with ease, since you’ve been wet for him ever since you spotted him on the carpet. 

He holds you close to him as he gives quick thrusts into you. You grip the velvet lapels of his jacket, wishing you could just mess up his kept hair. He pushes some of your sleeve off your shoulder and he bites down onto the skin.

“Bucky!” you hiss scoldingly. 

He grumbles, “No one’s gonna see it,” he licks the skin and then kisses it. he then rests his forehead against yours, his eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of your warm cunt around him.

“Six minutes,” you remind him and he starts working harder and faster. You begin to rub fast and hard circles on your clit, chasing for your release before it’s too late.

When he felt your walls begin to clench down Bucky growled out, “Fuck, babydoll! I’m close!” he gave three hard, sharp thrusts into you before he stilled and his seed came out in ribbons inside of you.

“Shit, Bucky!” you leaned forward, biting down onto his jacket to muffle your cries of pleasure. Eventually it came to pass and both were now in that post-coital haze.

Bucky slowly pulled out of you, carefully setting your leg down, “You good?”

You nodded and then helped tuck him back in, “Yeah. Good.” 

After you zipped up his slacks and buckled his belt, he brought your hands up to his lips and kissed them, “Do you wanna go first? Or me?” he asked as he stared into your hazy eyes.

“You go. You’re more important.” you whispered.

Bucky cupped your face and planted a passionate kiss to your lips. With a few more pecks, he mumbled, “I love you so much. I’ll come talk to you later and see what we can do before I go back to Greece.”

You nodded and he turned to walk back into the theater. He blew you a kiss and pulled the door open. Before it closed you heard his manager say, “There you are!”

You leaned against the wall and sighed. Oh how you wish you didn’t have to hide anymore.”


End file.
